Sad but true
by Kelewan
Summary: Jerome se confie sur son passé après que lui et Vincent soient allés au restaurant pour fêter l'admission de celui-ci au programme qui va l'envoyer dans l'espace. Scène rallongée. OS yaoi Jerome/Vincent


**17/08/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Voici un petit OS yaoi sur le film **_**Gattaca**_** (traduit en français par **_**Bienvenue à Gattaca**_**) sorti en 1997. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas - à mon avis tout le monde xD - j'ai fait un résumé rapide en-dessous.**

**Une scène particulière a fait bondir la yaoiste en moi, surtout avec les deux acteurs que sont Ethan Hawke et Jude Law ^^ Mais comme ce passage a été coupé au mauvais moment selon moi =P j'ai décidé de le rallonger à ma guise en inventant une **romance entre ces deux hommes**.**

**Au fait, le titre vient de la chanson Sad But True de Metallica, qui pourrait correspondre à un discours que Vincent dirait à Jerome. J'ai écrit et traduit les paroles en bas.**

**Avertissement 1: yaoi/slash  
><strong>**Avertissement 2: mention d'acte sexuel  
><strong>**Avertissement 3: spoiler du film dans le résumé, mais nécessaire pour comprendre la scène**

**Disclaimer : **_**Gattaca**_** a été réalisé par Andrew Niccol, produit par Danny DeVito, Michael Shamberg, Stacey Cher et Gail Lyon et fut distribué par Columbia Pictures.**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé jusqu'à la scène en question<strong> : Dans un monde où chaque enfant peut être choisi à la conception pour être le plus parfait possible, génétiquement parlant, Vincent Freeman est l'une de ces personnes laissées-pour-compte, fruit imparfait de l'amour de ses parents. Au contraire, Jerome Morrow a tout pour lui, mais quand il tente de mettre fin à ses jours - ne supportant plus de finir toujours sur la deuxième place des podiums de natation - il en ressort vivant, paralysé des jambes et en fauteuil roulant. Par l'intermédiaire d'un trafiquant nommé German, ses deux êtres que tout oppose - sauf leur physique semblable - vont être réunis pour une tricherie génétique, dans laquelle Vincent loue Jerome pour prendre sa place afin de réaliser son rêve et d'aller dans l'espace, mission accessible uniquement aux êtres "parfaits". Ils habitent ensemble afin que Jerome puisse fournir des échantillons biologiques de lui-même pour entretenir la supercherie. Alors que Vincent vient d'apprendre qu'il va être envoyé sur le satellite Titan à la fin de la semaine, ils décident de fêter ça. Jerome se soûle et Vincent doit le pousser jusqu'à sa chambre puis le porter sur son lit.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) indique où le passage du film finit et où mon imagination commence. Les premiers dialogues respectent la version française mot pour mot, les gestes et attitudes sont de ma propre interprétation. Je ne prends pas en compte la suite, c'est plus comme une scène coupée ^^<strong>

**Sur ce,  
><strong>**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Vincent poussa le fauteuil de Jerome sur la petite rampe métallique qui menait à la chambre de ce dernier.<p>

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, répliqua Vincent d'un ton résigné. Enfin, pas tant que ça.

- Non, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, répéta Jerome comme une litanie.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il regarda l'autre homme et écarta les bras pour qu'il puisse le porter. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et ricana :

- C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Allez fous-moi la paix, ajouta-t-il en le prenant à bras le corps dans son fauteuil.

Il tira l'invalide brusquement et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse sur la moquette dans un bruit mat.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tais-toi et aide-moi.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Jerome.

Vincent réussit finalement à laisser choir Jerome sur son lit et rabattit ses jambes inertes sur la couverture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le placer correctement sur le matelas, Jerome l'interrompit.

- Tu sais, j'étais pas bourré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, t'étais pas bourré ? demanda Vincent en posant la tête de son vis-à-vis droite sur son oreiller.

- Quand j'ai traversé devant la voiture…

- Quelle voiture ?

- J'ai avancé juste devant la voiture (Il renifla.) Je n'avais jamais été plus sobre de toute ma vie.

Vincent le regarda longuement.

- Essaie de dormir.

- Même ça j'y suis pas arrivé, reprit Jerome sans faire cas de sa remarque. « Cent fois sur le métier, remettez votre ouvrage. »

- Essaie de dormir, répéta l'autre homme.

Allongé sur son matelas, l'ancien nageur agrippa fermement l'avant de la veste de son ami et l'attira plus près de lui. Puis il releva la tête avec difficulté.

- Je suis fier de toi, Vincent, dit-il dans un murmure.

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller sans un bruit pendant que son ami le regardait, l'air narquois.

- Faut vraiment que tu sois bourré pour m'appeler Vincent. [1]

**(*)**

- Non, je pense ce que je dis. Tu as réussi, toi, l'in-valide, là où moi j'ai toujours échoué, alors que j'ai été choisi pour mes capacités athlétiques, ma longévité exceptionnelle, mon cœur infatigable et toutes ces conneries...

- Tais-toi et dors, tu n'as pas toute ta tête.

- Non Vincent, il faut que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais toujours deuxième, tu comprends, et au bout d'un moment c'était juste plus possible. Depuis que j'étais petit, j'étais conditionné pour être un champion de natation. Je m'entraînais énormément, et mes parents étaient fiers de moi.

Voyant que son ami était décidé à se confier, Vincent s'installa sur le côté, le long de son flan pour l'écouter plus confortablement et posa sa tête à côté de la sienne.

- Quand j'ai été en âge de faire des compétitions, à dix ans, j'ai tout gagné au début. Tout ! Mais à cet âge-là, ça ne compte pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Vincent opina sans dire un mot.

- Et puis à dix-sept ans, je suis entré dans la cour des grands. C'était à mon tour de faire les compètes nationales et internationales. Je me qualifiais tellement facilement pour les finales que ça en devenait lassant… Ironique, non ? J'excellais dans toutes les nages : brasse, dos, crawl, papillon. Mon endurance était exceptionnelle. Mais faut croire que c'était pas assez… Je n'ai jamais gagné une seule de ses putains de finales, pas une !

Une larme - contenue sans doute depuis des années - coula lentement sur la joue de Jerome et finit sa course dans le creux de son oreille. Vincent l'essuya d'une légère caresse du dos de la main, mais elle fut bientôt suivie par un sillon de larmes roulant silencieusement sur son visage.

- Mes parents m'ont abandonné à cette époque-là. Je devais avoir vingt-deux ans. Ils ont quand même patienté cinq années finalement, dit-il d'un ton désabusé. Mais ils n'ont pas supporté mes échecs consécutifs. Ils étaient si sûrs de ma réussite qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu d'autre enfant et c'était trop tard pour eux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix égale.

Vincent reprit son souffle. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça avait été aussi difficile pour celui qui était devenu son ami à présent. Au moins, ses parents à lui l'avaient fait ainsi et il était parti de son propre chef. La voix de Jerome le tira de ses pensées.

- A partir de ce moment-là, je crois que je n'ai plus été moi-même. Et finalement, le jour de mes vingt-huit ans, j'ai…

Il s'interrompit, la voix nouée à la fois par l'alcool et l'émotion.

- Ne dis rien, j'ai compris, tu n'as pas à continuer…

- Non ! Il faut que je le dise à voix haute. Au moins pour moi. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, tu sais. A part à German, mais sans les détails.

Vincent ne dit rien. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de dévaler la joue de l'ancien nageur qui soupira avec résignation.

- J'étais sûr de moi ce jour-là. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en phase avec moi-même que ce jour que je croyais être le dernier. Je sortais d'une ultime compétition en Argentine. Mon hôtel faisait face à l'océan. (Il ferma les yeux comme s'il revoyait la scène sous ses paupières.) Je trouvais que c'était un bel endroit pour… finir. J'ai attendu qu'une voiture arrive. C'était plutôt désert cet après-midi-là. Je me souviens de la femme qu'il y avait au volant. La voiture était bleue. La femme était brune, jeune, avec de grands yeux qui se sont écarquillés de frayeur quand je me suis avancé devant elle. J'ai entendu un grand coup de frein mais c'était trop tard. J'avais bien prévu mon coup… enfin presque, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus en regardant en direction de son corps.

Il y eut un silence seulement entrecoupé de la respiration des deux hommes et du froissement de la veste de Vincent sur le matelas alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son coude pour mieux regarder son ami.

- Après je me souviens de m'être réveillé dans un lit à l'hôpital et que je ne pouvais plus sentir mes jambes. J'y suis resté trois mois puis ils ont été obligés de me faire partir. J'ai pu garder le fauteuil. Celui-là. (Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de son fauteuil roulant resté à côté du lit.) Alors je suis rentré au pays et je me suis installé ici. Heureusement, même les deuxièmes places rapportent pas mal sinon je n'aurais pas pu me le permettre. Puis quand j'ai été à cours d'argent, j'ai fait appel à cet escroc, German, pour trouver un loueur. Et tu es entré dans ma vie, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Ils eurent tous les deux un sourire triste au souvenir de leur première rencontre.

- Toi et tes yeux verts. Toi et ton sourire. Toi et tes lunettes qui te tombaient sur le nez. Toi qui me ressemblais. Tu étais parfait et tu es devenu moi. (Il s'arrêta pensivement.) Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu t'es fait rallonger les jambes de cinq centimètres pour être moi, c'est fou non ? Je me souviens de ton air catastrophé quand German te l'a fait comprendre. J'aurais pu en rire, mais l'enjeu était trop grand et je le savais. Tout comme toi.

- Etre bourré te rend nostalgique, Jerome. Ça te va pas du tout. Allez, faut dormir maintenant.

- Vincent, tu m'as sauvé, tu sais ça ? reprit l'ancien nageur sans faire cas de l'interruption. Tu as donné un sens à ma putain de vie. Cette semi-vie de merde où je n'existais plus pour personne. J'existe pour toi, Vincent. Je me lève le matin pour que tu sois moi. Pour que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve. Et tu l'as fait Vincent ! Tu vas partir dans l'espace. Et je ne serai plus rien sans toi.

- Arrête Jerome. Arrête maintenant, tu te fais du mal. On parlera demain si tu veux.

- Vincent, Vincent, approche-toi, dit l'handicapé en l'agrippant de nouveau par le col de sa veste de smoking.

L'interpellé pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et alcoolisé de sa respiration sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es tout pour moi, tu le sais ? Tu _es_ ma raison de vivre. Je veux que tu le saches avant de partir. (Il approcha encore plus son visage jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes.) Prouve-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas Vincent…

- Jerome, arrête. Je _suis_ toi. On ne peut pas…

- Je m'en fous, Vincent. Donne-moi cette nuit, s'il te plaît.

Et il appuya fermement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami en passant son autre main derrière sa nuque. Vincent n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait autant de force. Il tenta de s'extraire de cette étreinte mais la poigne de l'ancien nageur était telle qu'il ne put bouger que ses jambes, en vain. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Jerome profita de l'ouverture de ses lèvres pour faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche. Sous l'assaut du baiser fougueux, le futur astronaute répondit inconsciemment au baiser et leurs langues se murent langoureusement l'une contre l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que… c'est bizarre, malsain même.

- Tais-toi Vincent, répliqua l'autre homme en reprenant sa bouche avec vigueur et en profitant de sa confusion pour passer sous sa veste la main qui jusque là était restée agrippée au col.

Vincent se surprit à profiter des délicieuses attentions que lui prodiguait son ami, même bourré comme il l'était et décida d'accepter sa requête. Ce ne serait pas la chose la plus étrange qui leur serait arrivée après tout ! Tout à ses réflexions, il ne sentit pas Jerome déboutonner sa veste et sa chemise alors qu'il l'embrassait et il se retrouva torse nu sans s'en rendre compte. La veste de l'ancien nageur fut elle aussi rapidement enlevée de même que sa chemise et sa cravate. Vincent se détacha de l'autre homme pour enlever leurs deux paires de chaussures. Il défit lentement le pantalon de Jerome avec ses dents et le laissa choir au pied du lit. Celui-ci se sentit d'autant plus à l'étroit dans son boxer, et il embrassa son futur amant dans un baiser de désespoir comme s'il allait le perdre, ce qui était le cas. L'ancien nageur gémit profondément quand il sentit des mains attraper son membre dur de désir et commencer à le masturber et ne put qu'effleurer le dos de Vincent dans des caresses aériennes.

Celui-ci mena leurs ébats avec précaution et les emmena au septième ciel. Ils jouirent tous les deux dans une dernière étreinte passionnée.

- Tu es ma vie, dit Jerome dans un souffle en fermant les yeux, tremblant de sa récente jouissance.

- Je sais, murmura simplement Vincent qui se leva quelques minutes plus tard.

Il plaça doucement le drap sur le corps de Jerome et le regarda s'endormir, les jambes inertes visibles en relief en-dessous du tissu léger. Il était sûr que même une fois dans l'espace, rejoignant Titan comme il en avait toujours rêvé, il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit si spéciale.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>[1] comme Vincent est devenu Jerome, celui-ci l'appelle 'Jerome' pour qu'il s'y habitue et il a demandé à Vincent de l'appeler lui Eugène (son deuxième prénom). Dans cette fic, je les ai appelés par leurs noms de naissance pour éviter de m'embrouiller (et de vous embrouiller aussi) ^^<p>

**Je suis fière d'avoir inauguré ainsi la première fic en français sur ce film ! Pour longtemps à mon avis XD**

**En tout cas, merci aux rares personnes qui sont passées par là de m'avoir lue ^^**

**A bientôt !  
><strong>**Kelewan**

**PS: Voici donc les paroles et ma traduction personnelle de Sad But True.**

Hey, I'm your life I'm the one who takes you there (_Hey, je suis ta vie, je suis celui qui t'a sorti de là_)  
>Hey, I'm your life I'm the one who cares (<em>Hey, je suis ta vie, je suis celui qui prend soin de toi<em>)  
>They, they betray I'm your only true friend now (<em>Ils, ils trahissent, je suis ton unique ami maintenant<em>)  
>They, they'll betray I'm forever there (<em>Ils, ils trahiront, je suis là pour toujours<em>)

I'm your dream, make you real (_Je suis ton rêve, je te fais exister_)  
>I'm your eyes when you must steal (<em>Je suis tes yeux quand tu dois te faufiler<em>)  
>I'm your pain when you can't feel (<em>Je suis ta douleur quand tu ne peux pas ressentir<em>)  
>Sad but true (<em>Triste mais vrai<em>)

I'm your dream, mind astray (_Je suis ton rêve, esprit_ _égaré_)  
>I'm your eyes while you're away (<em>Je suis tes yeux quand tu n'es pas là<em>)  
>I'm your pain while you repay (<em>Je suis ta douleur quand tu<em> _dégustes_)  
>You know it's sad but true, sad but true (<em>Tu sais, c'est triste mais vrai, triste mais vrai<em>)

You, you're my mask You're my cover, my shelter (_Tu, tu es mon masque, tu es ma couverture, mon abri_)  
>You, you're my mask You're the one who's blamed (<em>Tu, tu es mon masque, tu es celui qui est disputé<em>)  
>Do, do my work Do my dirty work, scapegoat (<em>Fais, fais mon boulot, fais mon sale boulot, bouc émissaire<em>)  
>Do, do my deeds For you're the one who's shamed (<em>Fais, fais mes contrats car tu es l'imposteur<em>)

I'm your dream, make you real (_Je suis ton rêve, je te fais exister_)  
>I'm your eyes when you must steal (<em>Je suis tes yeux quand tu dois te faufiler<em>)  
>I'm your pain when you can't feel (<em>Je suis ta douleur quand tu ne peux pas ressentir<em>)  
>Sad but true (<em>Triste mais vrai<em>)

I'm your dream, mind astray (_Je suis ton rêve, esprit_ _égaré_)  
>I'm your eyes while you're away (<em>Je suis tes yeux quand tu n'es pas là<em>)  
>I'm your pain while you repay (<em>Je suis ta douleur quand tu<em> _dégustes_)  
>You know it's sad but true, sad but true (<em>Tu sais, c'est triste mais vrai, triste mais vrai<em>)

I'm your dreams, I'm your eyes (_Je suis tes rêves, je suis tes yeux_)  
>I'm your pain I'm your dreams (<em>Je suis ta douleur, je suis tes rêves<em>)  
>I'm your eyes, I'm your pain (<em>Je suis tes yeux, je suis ta douleur)<em>  
>You know it's sad but true (<em>Tu sais, c'est triste mais vrai<em>)

Hate, I'm your hate I'm your hate when you want love (_Haine, je suis ta haine, je suis ta haine quand tu veux l'amour_)  
>Pay, pay the price Pay for nothing's fair (<em>Paies-en le prix, paies-en le prix, paies car rien n'est juste<em>)  
>Hey, I'm your life I'm the one who took you there (<em>Hey, je suis ta vie, je suis celui qui t'a sorti de là<em>)  
>Hey, I'm your life And I no longer care (<em>Hey, je suis ta vie et ça ne me gène plus<em>)

I'm your dream, make you real (_Je suis ton rêve, je te fais exister_)  
>I'm your eyes when you must steal (<em>Je suis tes yeux quand tu dois te faufiler<em>)  
>I'm your pain when you can't feel (<em>Je suis ta douleur quand tu ne peux pas ressentir<em>)  
>Sad but true (<em>Triste mais vrai<em>)

I'm your truth, telling lies (_Je suis ta vérité, en disant des mensonges_)  
>I'm your reasoned alibis (<em>Je suis tes alibis raisonnables<em>)  
>I'm inside, open your eyes (<em>Je suis à l'intérieur, ouvre tes yeux<em>)  
>I'm you, sad but true (<em>Je suis toi, triste mais vrai<em>)


End file.
